


Death Is No Friend

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [76]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Peter loses his first civilian.Stephen and Tony do what they can.





	Death Is No Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I am...tired and bitter so this is sort of just me venting. Sorry about that, I was yet another victim of the Creation data breach today and instead of getting angry or being an idiot I sat down to write. I'm sorry again if its crap.

   The first thought that slammed into Stephen’s mind, the moment he stepped through his portal, was _I’m too late_. Before him, hidden around a large apartment building, while the air echoed with the sound of screaming voices and sirens, was Tony and Peter.

   He stared, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Tony was kneeling, holding the kid in his arms, who was tucked tightly into his chest, sobbing and shaking. They were covered in soot and dust, Peter’s suit torn here and there, blood sluggishly pumping.

   It didn’t take a genius to know what happened. It was like looking at a self-portrait, staring into a mirror of one of the worst moments of his life, and if the expression on Tony’s face was anything to go by, he felt exactly the same.

   He lost someone, for the first time, Peter had lost someone on his watch.

   Stephen could practically feel his heart breaking for the kid, the broken cries so pain-filled and desperate, practically heaving with self-loathing while his hands kept a death grip on Tony’s arms. It was a miracle he hadn’t lost control of his strength yet.

   Tony looked up at him, brows furrowed and eyes pleading for help. Neither of them were good with this kind of thing, their methods of coping were not suitable for a seventeen year-old kid, a kid who shouldn’t even be in this position to begin with.

   But this was Peter, and for him they would both try.

   Stephen swallowed thickly, trying to gauge how much he could do without over stepping, perpetually afraid of acting where he didn’t belong. Stepping forward, Stephen kneeled in front of the pair, making Peter look up at him with red tear-stained eyes so god damn devastating that for a moment Stephen couldn’t breathe.

   “Peter,” Stephen’s tone was forceful, no nonsense and immediately startled the boy into stillness. “Stand up.”

   Silence descended between them before Tony was untangling himself, leaving Peter looking lost and confused, tears streaming down his cheeks. Stephen’s let his hand settle on Tony’s back, a silent show of support as Peter struggled to stand.

   Opening a portal, he nodded at it and with characteristic meekness, Peter did as he was told and disappeared through it, both men following close behind.

   A field, a very long way from civilization was where they ended up. Peter looked at him, guilty and agonized as he tried to speak around choking sobs, “they died Dr. Strange…I tri- I trie- I wasn’t fast enough.”

   Tony stepped forward, “I know kid.”

   Peter’s expression shifted subtly, and Stephen wasted no time, inclining his head toward the clearing, “go on.”

   “Wh…what?”

   “Scream, nobody can hear you. Scream as loud as you want, beat the ground, the trees, whatever you need.”

   Peter’s lips trembled, pale and uncomprehending, “will it help?”

   Tony nodded, “while you’re doing it yes. After it will hit you like a train, so fucking enjoy it.”

   Peter barely paused before turning around, back to them. Stephen grabbed Tony’s hand and guided it to curl around his wrist, where it wouldn’t hurt too much and was thankful when a moment later, Peter threw his head back, hands balled into fists at his side, and _howled._

   Tony’s hand tightened on his wrist instantly and Stephen understood. The raw, horrible sound screeching from Peter’s throat was grating on his very soul, making both of their eyes sting, as Peter fell to his knees, throat straining as he did it again and again.

   Through it all they remained still, watching over him as his nails dug into the earth and he bent over, muffling the screams, as his back arched with the force of it, until his voice grew hoarse, until he was croaking with it, until his tears ran dry.

   Tony was breathing harshly when it was all over, and Stephen wished he could comfort him, but he knew better at a time like this, as he stepped forward, looking sick to his stomach to once more bundle Peter into his arms, rocking gently.

   After a long minute and a jerk of Tony’s head, Stephen sat next to them, murmuring soothing words, petting Peter’s hair. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, but the one thing they didn’t dare do was tell him it would be ok, that it wouldn’t happen again, that he would do better next time.

   Death was a part of their lives more then any other, but he was no friend. There was nothing that would prepare the kid in their arms for the life he chose to live and now he was learning the most important lesson of all, as his shaking stopped, and he fell silent.

   All you could do was persevere.

   Their jobs were to make sure he didn’t do so in the same way they did, and he wouldn’t, not only because Peter was so god damn good, but because he wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it so god damn suffocating to think there is almost no where you can go to just scream at the top of your lungs without alerting a soul, until your throat is raw and aching, until you no longer sound human. Sometimes the realization is absolutely maddening and what I wouldn't give to have that release some days.  
> One day, I will make a trip to the North Pole and finally do it.


End file.
